


Prince Tom's Journey (to find a wife)

by LadyLullaby



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: -Ish, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragons, Fairy Tale Style, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Princesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLullaby/pseuds/LadyLullaby
Summary: Demon Prince Thomas "Tom" Lucitor has finally come of age. It was time for him to venture into the world, save damsels in distress, and slay a great beast or two. With Skeleton horse, his rations, and the tears and well-wishes of his Father King, Queen Mother and their people, he sets off to the world above. Maybe he'll even find a great beauty to woo and (eventually, bring back) to wed!
Relationships: Marco Diaz/Tom Lucitor
Kudos: 42





	Prince Tom's Journey (to find a wife)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dear reader!
> 
> After a few years of crawling around AO3 (and a few days without electricity and the internet), yours truly was at the end of her wits trying not to die of boredom. Thus, this fanfic came to be (as well as another multichapter fic and a few drabbles).  
> Please bear in mind that this is the first work of any kind that I've posted online, ever. Constructive criticism will be highly appreciated, but flames are strictly prohibited. There's just too little self-esteem in this little package of 5 ft and 1 in (Yes, I'm 5'1" and still growing).
> 
> On another note:  
> This is an alternate universe story for the SVTFOE fandom. Therefore, this story would be canon-divergent and it would be perfectly possible for this pairing, TOMCO, to occur. For people who don't like this pairing, you may go back to the previous page or browse for other works in AO3. For the people who do like this pairing, please enjoy!

Once upon a time in a land far away, or more like down below, there lived a demon prince. The prince’s name was Thomas Lucitor, or as he preferred to be called, Tom, a (roughly) half-demon and half-mewman prince of the Underworld. The only heir to the throne, he is the Demon Prince Tom.

Prince Tom was about to come of age, in the following day to be exact. The past few days, he has been diligently completing his princely tasks and practicing his swordsmanship. All to show his Father King that he was ready. And, he was honestly more than 'just ready'. Tom was _dying_ to be sent away.

When the awaited day finally came, this very prince was found excitedly rushing about the castle corridors. All of the prince's efforts finally bore fruit. His Father King finally acquiesced for him to begin his rite of passage (to adulthood). Tom was going to be sent on a journey to the world above.

“Go forth, son! Venture to the world above! Save damsels in distress. Slay a great beast or a dragon." said King Dave Lucitor as tears pool in his eyes, yet his voice remain steady. "Find a beauty you fancy and woo her! And if you're ready, bring her home!” Queen Wrathmelior, at his side, gently caressed his back as she also wished their son safe travels.

“Come on, Dad!” Ever the caring son, Tom coaxed his father with a promise, “It’ll be fine. I’ll be back before you know it!”

After finally setting the saddle on Skeleton horse, whom he favoured most among all the palace mounts, they finally set off. Carrying a map, a bit of supplies, the armor he wore, his weapon and a great big smile, he rode out of the castle gates and into the great fissure on the earth above.

Demon Prince Tom is finally starting his own adventure. Oh, how long had he been patiently waiting for this day to come!

As he traveled through the tunnel into the great unknown, he recalls the tales his father read to him before bedtime. Tales of former Lucitors rescuing damsels in distress, wooing great beauties, conquering foreign lands or slaying a great beast or two.

On his own adventure, Tom also wished to experience the world above to the fullest.

Hopefully, he'd also come across a fair bit of company; the lady of the lake, a woodland fairy, a powerful witch, a fair princess, a great dragon, or just someone to happily and lovingly spend the rest of eternity with.

Yes, our dear Prince Tom was of demon descent, partially so. Yet, his whole being was nothing short of romantic.

Or maybe, he has just been reading too many fairy tales in his spare time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you'll leave a comment or review to help me gain confidence for my work and develop my writing.  
> Recommendations of other beautiful fanfiction for this pairing or other fandoms are always welcome!  
> Admittedly, I enjoy a bit of spideypool (comic-verse), klance (VOLTRON), shizaya (DRRR!), Adrienette / Marichat / LadybugxAdrienne / Lady bug x Chat noir or Miraculous Ladybug AUs, and, of course, Harry x Draco (HP series).


End file.
